DragonBall Z: The Dimensonal Rifts
by StoneCliff
Summary: Superman is transported into the Dbz universe shortly after the end of Dragon Ball Z. But, is he the only one?
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day, not too many clouds, but enough to give Son Goku some shade. He relaxed against a tree, waiting for his son, Goten, to come back so they could train. What's taking him? Thought Goku, Oh right, school. A flash of energy appeared before him. A figure, dressed in red and blue, appeared before him. "Luthor! You're mad!" He cried. Suddenly, he stopped. This wasn't Metropolis, and whom was this man sitting in front of him. "Hi, I'm Goku!" Said the man, standing up. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Superman." He responded, landing from his flight. "Is there no Superman on your earth?"

"Well, not that I know of." Responded Goku. "Hey, can you teach me how to do that energy-transporting thing?"

"I didn't do that. Lex Luthor, my mortal enemy, transported me here with his newest weapon. In fact, this weapon could allow him to take over the entire world and all other worlds! I need to get back so I can save my planet and all of reality as we know it! Will you help me?" Goku looked at him blankly.

" Wow! You look powerful! Want to fight?"

"What? How can you think of that at a time like this! Besides, I don't want to hurt you."

"Look, my friends are looking for the Dragonballs anyways. They'll let you return home! While they look for them, we can fight!"

"Easy now, I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't worry," chuckled Goku "YOU WON'T!" He said, punching Supes. Superman bent over.

"Don't be so sure about that!" Responded Superman, punching right back. Goku attempted to kick him, but he blocked with his arm. Supes attempted to punch him, but Goku Instant Transmissioned behind him.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" He yelled, a beam of energy hitting the Man of Steel into a near by rock.

"Nice try, looks like I'm going to have to try against you!" Said Superman, shooting his laser vision at Goku.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Responded Goku, another beam escaping his hands. The beams passed each other. Goku was knocked off his feet, but Superman was barely moved. "Looks like I'm going to have to go all out against you!" Yelled Goku. The ground began to shake. "AAH!" He transformed into Super Saiyan 3. Superman looked shocked.

"Um, what happened to your hair?" He asked, still puzzled. Goku smirked

"You'll see." He Transmissioned right behind superman and kicked him. They began a flying fight, blocking each others punches and kicks for several minutes. Untransforming, Goku landed onto the ground, Superman following. "You're…really good." Said Goku, panting.

"Same to you." Said Superman. Suddenly, he bolted upwards. "W-what if someone else came here as well. Either from my world, our your future! Luthor said his machine could travel through time!"

"Eh, I'd probably sense some-." Goku stopped for a second. "Wait! W-what's that!"

_In the City_

"Crap crap crap!" Yelled Goten. "I'm so late!" He burst out of his school. Smoke spewed from several wrecked cars. Bodies laid unmoving in the street. Super Buu was floating in the middle of the sky. "What the…" said Goten

"Hmm. Now I get to absorb you twice!" Laughed Buu.


	2. Chapter 2

Goten looked shocked. It was Buu, but different. Like he was more powerful. His ki, at this current state, was higher then ever. "This isn't good." Muttered Goten. Suddenly, the doors behind him swung open. "Goten! Why'd you rush o-"He cut himself off, seeing their old enemy. "WHAT'S THE MATTER, BOYS? SCARED?" Asked Buu, his head-tail aiming towards them. "CHOCLATE BEAM!" A pink bolt shot from it, Goten and Trunks barely dodging. The two friends looked at each other, knowing what to do next. "FUSION!" They yelled, and did the fusion dance. "Is that all?" Yawned Buu, looking bored at Gotenks. The fusion smirked "Not even close." And began to scream. A burst of energy escaped them. They passed through the Super Saiyan states until they reached 3.

"Good." Smiled Buu "I want you at full power. More energy for me to absorb." And he transported behind him. "Boo." And a beam of energy shot from his mouth. Goten narrowly dodged. He is so fast, thought Gotenks, a barrage of energy orbs shooting from his hands. Unfortunately, Buu had already teleported behind Gotenks and hit him with a energy surrounded punch. Gotenks collapsed.

"My power. I can barely do anything." Said Gotenks.

"It's my new way of absorbing power, like it?" Asked Buu. "I call it my SUCKER PUNCH!" He laughed. 2 figures appeared not to far away from him.

"Your puns pathetic, you monster." Said Superman "Just like your choice of wardrobe"

"What are you doing?" Asked Goku

"It's called witty banter."

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! I'LL ABSORB YOU ALL!" Said Buu, a stretching punch barreling at our heroes, who were struck down by it.

" He sure has gotten stronger." Said Goku, blood sputtering from his mouth. "I've absorbed millions! Nothing can stop me!" Said Buu, before being hit by a green blast. A mysterious figure was near the horizon. "N-not you…"

" I don't know how you got into the past, but I'm eradicating you." The android said in a monotone voice. Buu stood up.

"You don't think I'll just let y-" He was cut off, the android had reappeared in front of Buu, kneeing him in the gut. His arm was covered in a greenish energy. "Molecular Chop." He said, cutting through Buu. He tried to reform, but couldn't.

"B-but how?" Asked Buu, before his head disappeared.

"Molecular Stomp." The android said, his face still showing no emotion.


End file.
